the start of the new terrm
by cool chick 909
Summary: Eddie as left the school.New school building.New pupils what will happen when a very bad year nine pupil starts the school
1. Chapter 1

i dont own waterloo road

It was the start of the new term and Rachel pulled up in the car so long after the new deputy head pulled up next to Rachels got out her car and greeted her new deputy."Hello I'm the Head mistress welcome to Waterloo road you must be are new deputy Mr Jenkins." "Hello i hope my first day goes well." replied mr headed towards the new main entrance."Well today we have got a new pupil as well she is going into year 9 but the problem is she is from a disrupted family and is always in bother ok so if you have any problems don't hesitate my door is always open." said Rachel."I am very grateful, by the way call me josh ." OK well lets get started here comes the new term."

They headed towards the office."ok i think that the best person to but sarah dale with is sambuca kelly after assemble i will ask her to stay behind,sarah is going to be late,by the way sarah has been but into your form so if you have any bother with her just send her to me."Rachel said to the new deputy head."ok well i think its time i met the pupils now lets go and let the kids in."

They headed for the main opened the doors and as usaul everybody had there bags everybody headed toward the hall for the became quite as Rachel entered the stood and began toking"welcome everybody I hope you all enjoyed your summer holidays but we have some bad new Mr lawson cannot work here anymore he as been offered a job elsewhere and they were pretty desperate,But we have got a new deputy head and I would like you all to meet Mr Jenkins."Everyone clapped as Mr Jenkins came to the front."thankyou well i would like to say I hope we will all get on and that i will just be as good as Mr lawson was as im sure he was a very good teacher thankyou.""ok everybody we will be going off in to forms for an hour to sort what classes you will be in but before you go can sambuca kelly stay behind."

It was only sam and Rachel in the hall and Rachel told sam to follow her on the way to her office sam asked "Miss am i in trouble because i haven't done anything?"Rachel replied "No of course not its just we are having a new pupil in your year and we have decided she can follow you around today and you can be friendly she has come from a dirupted family and her fathers in jail so please be nice.""ok Miss whens she coming ?"

"She should be here in around five minutes ok just sit quitely."They both sat in silence till they heard a knock on the door.

Rachel opend the door to find a small,shy girl stood outside her office with a little peace of paper which had a note invited the girl in to her office."come in you must be sarah isn't your mum here to check everythings ok?"Sarah replied "shes busy sorting are new house out thats why she wrote you a note." Rachel read the note which said **'Dear Miss Mason,**sorry i couldnt bring sarah myself but i have a lot of sorting out to do here at the house if you need to contact be call on this number 0807654305 thankyou again bye

Miss Mason went over and sat next to sarah "Well this is sam she will be helping you today showing you were to go and being your friend so you two can go to form now ok and sarah if you need anything come to be.""thanks Miss."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was sat in her office in peace and quite first lesson had begun and Rachel had a look at Sarahs looked at all the pages and she felt really sorry for Sarah it had sed that Sarahs farther was in jail for drugs and loads of crime but he was being realeased and sarah could not go anywhere with him and if he turned up at school to ring the police straight also sed that her mum is very depressed in matters and sometimes gets a bit out of hand and sarah turns up in scruffy school uniform.

While she was reading her files Sarah was in english with jasmin."Ok everybody get your books out and lets begin with our new topic for this year we are goin to start by writing about are everybody strat some silent work." Everybody started there work apart from Sarah she stared out the window wishing that she was not felt tears dropping from her eyes sam looked up to see if everything was ok Miss Koreshi so and went over "Is everything ok Sarah?" "Yeah i will be ok in a minute." "Well why haven't you wrote anything you've had fifteen minutes?" "I dont want to write anything." "Well you have to now just write a little bit about your mum and dad ok.""NONONO!" Sarah burst out crying and ran out of class Miss Koreshi

told sam to go and get Miss mason.

Miss mason came and asked what happened jasmin told he about her having tears then she refused to do the work then she just ran out mason went a checked the girls toliets Sarah was in there."Sarah will you come out its Miss mason." Sarah answered then came out."Sorry Miss its just I could'nt do that work she wanted me to write about what life i live in I just could'nt of wrote it."Miss Mason gave her a hug and sed"Come to my office we can toke about it there."

They woked up to her office"Sit down Sarah now what happened "well she asked us to write about are familys but i just couldn't i don't think she wanted to here that my dad's in jail for drugs and for nearly killing my mum." Sarah bursted out crying again and Rachel put her arm around her "Everythings going to be ok now why dont you go and enjoy your break sam's outside my office ok she will look after you see you at the end of the day I have a letter for your mum ok." "ok thanks miss."

Sarah hung around with sam and lauren to have her got a text message somehow her dad had got her number still and he put hello darling im getting out of jail at dinner im coming to pick you up from school dont think about running away or i will drug you from your dad.................

Sarah looked really new friends asked what was wrong she sed look at this message my dad sent both red it there faces looked so suddenly sed"What you going to do?you can't go with him?" "I no im not im going to tell Miss Mason he's not aloud near me."sam asked"How come is it because of drugs?"

"Partly and because he nearly killed my mum in front of me." "Wow that is really bad lets go to Miss Mason now."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah,Sam and Lauren headed towards Miss Masons office she was shocked to see them so soon she could tell there was something wrong by the way i looked."Is everything OK?" asked Miss Mason concerned."No Miss i don't no how he's got my number but i just received a message from my dad." Sarah was nearly crying now."OK all of you just come in my so what did he say?"Rachel asked."Well he wrote 'hello darling im getting out of jail at dinner I'm coming to pick you up from school don't think about running away or i will hurt you again .love from your dad." Sarah started to cry "I don't want him to hurt me again please don't make me see him ." Sam put her arm around her." Don't worry Sarah it says in your file if he comes on to school property we have to call the police and that's what i will does he mean by hurt you again?"

"Well you see Miss well last time he was inside we moved just like this and he got released and he hit me and he made me and my mum really because my mum was ignoring me i started slitting my wrists and all my friends fell out with all found out about my dad and they put posters up around school saying Sarah's dad is a my dad offered me some and i toke it once he then kept coming in my room in the middle of the night and stabbed it in my arm i went to school high on cannabis and people laughed at mum wants me to forget about that but its always going to follow me he told me he knows where my new house is someone is talking to him about us and I'm scared he will probably give my mum a No's what he going to do to her last time he very nearly killed her what would i do then." she started crying she couldn't talk no-more Miss Mason told her not to worry everything was going to be OK.

Miss Mason told the girls to go to their french lesson and said come striaght here did has they were told and they woked down to french they were greeted my Miss haydock at the asked Miss"Miss can us three leave five minutes early we have to go and see Miss Mason about something?"Steph replied"yes as long as all your work as been completed now go and sit down."They all sat down in their seats."Ok what we are going to do today is working on your vocab and here are the new books now i am going to pass this sheet around now could everbody copy this out but correctly there are some missing words.I will give you ten minutes." They all got on with the work they had been it had gotten near to the end of the lesson and Miss Haydock told them they could went striaght to Miss Masons office and she welcomed them in she told them that she would take them down to get some dinner in a bit and that they would have to stay in her wasn't keen on this idea she wanted to got out but she knew she had to stay she could be in danger as Mason took them down and they paid for their dinners and went back up to her office and then as Sarah looked out the window she screamed"THATS MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miss Mason went to join Sarah at the window abd she said" OK don't worry im calling the police." She rang up the police and just as she put the phone down Mr Jenkins woked in the office and he said"Their is someone looking for sarah should i let him in?" Rachel replied back"No the police are on the way he ad been sending messages to Sarah saying he will hurt her plus in her files it says she is definetly not aloud to see her dad." "Ok i will just have a word with him until the police get here."Mr Jenkins left the office and Sarah didnt no what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woked home on her own it was only about fifteen minutes from woked in her house to find her mum on the floor she screamed and ran to the house phone she rang and ambulance and it came striaght away then Sarah quickly went upstairs to get her baby was ok, but their was a note i told you i would hurt you and her baby sister went with her mum to hospital her mum was skating on very thin mum had to go into surgery and the nice nurse asked us if their was anyone she could call Sarah told her they were the only family shes mum finally came out of surgery but could not speak she was still asleep from the operation the docter explained that they don't no wether she is going to pull through but said they could stay the night.

They stayed all night and then the nurse came and said"Hello would you like something to eat we have brought you some cereal and the baby some will look after your mum if you have to go to school ok." "Ok i might drop my sister of at nursery on the way thanks for the cereal."Sarah said very politly."what school do you go to then we can get intouch with you if we need to?"asked the nurse."I go to Waterloo Road.I better get going its my second day I dont want to be late thanks again i will come back after school bye." "bye."They let them go and Sarah decided she would teck her baby sister to her school today after all she did'nt no what nursery her baby went to she was only 2 years old baby emily.

She arrived at school pretty early and she met up with asked why she had brought her baby sister Sarah showed her the note from her dad."All i no is that my mums very near to death and my dad is somewhere but i dont no where."Sam toke Sarah up to Miss Masons office Sarah was very was in tears when they got to Miss Masons office and Miss was a bit confused."Come in may i ask why have you brought your baby sister to school?"Sarah showed her the note and explained about whe she got home she found her mum nearly dead she told Miss that the hospital was going to ring the school if their were any changes."Miss i don't want my mum to die i wont have anywhere to live i will be homeless." Sarah was crying again Rachel put her arm around her she told her everything would be miss took the baby to the baby place at school.

Sarah went to form with they stayed to have were doing about fractions Sarah found fractions really Miss Mason entered she went up to Mr Jenkins and whispered in his she said "could i speak to Sam and Sarah please."we went outside the didn't look happy we went up to her office and there she said"Im sorry Sarah but the hospital rang up and said they had to teck your mum up to surgery they tried their best but she had so much damage to her head she died."sarah was crying now and Rachel went over to her to comfort her Sam gave her a big hug."No it can't be true i was gonig to visit her with some flowers to night please say its not real."sarah cried."Im really sorry i wish i could say it wasnt true but its not." "But Miss im homeless now i dont have anywhere to go.""Well i said i could look after you for a couple of nights until they sort everything out that is if you want?" "OK miss that will be ok."

The end of the day came pretty quick and Sarah and emily went home with got into the car and Sarah asked if they could go and see there mum Rachel said "If your sure you want to then i will teck you ok."They woked into the hospital and they asked if they could see her the docter came out and said that he was very sorry they could'nt save they opened the door she was looked really peaceful and i couldnt take it i just ran out and Rachel ran out after took them home and med she went upstairs and med two beds up."Now what do you want to watch?" "nothing Miss." "You can call me Rachel just not at school ok do you want an early night?" "Yes Rachel can i go to bed now thanks for letting me stay." "Of course you can go to bed i will show you where to go."She showed her to the spare bedroom."Now goodnight." "Goodnight Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah did'nt sleep that kept thinking things over in her head if only she would of gone with her dad her mum would of been alive she then started blaming it on woked over to the corner of the spare room to were her baby sister was awaking."My dear Emily so confused dont worry baby everythings going to be ok mummys gone to a beutiful place,a place called heaven.i will be there for you though when you need me im going to take care of you no-ones going to split us up im going to be your mum." While Sarah was speaking this out loud Rachel heard and listened to every word she said.

Rachel knew that Sarah and Emily were probably going to be split up,Split up into different really upset Rachel she knew she would have to deal with this at school as well if they got split up Sarah would be really it was six thirty time to get headed towards the spare room where Sarah and Emily had knocked then walked in."Good morning are you ok?" "good morning yeah we are ok." Rachel knew she wasn't ok because she had tears filling up in her eyes."You no you two can stay here as long as you like." "Really Miss why would you let us?" "Well because you need a home right now don't you." "yeah but i mean thanks Miss you no Miss when they sort us foster familys will we get split up Miss because i don't think i could manage?" "If so they might not be any foster familys that want two children who nos well lets go have some breakfast eh?" "Ok Miss thanks again." They all headed down stairs and they sat in slilence as they ate.

When they got to school they went up to Rachels office it was ages till school started."Miss do i have to sort the funeral out because theirs no-one else expect mum's hates my mum though because of who she went out with my own grandma disowned my mum because of him and we are his kids so she has never really liked us.""No the hospital said that they will sort it out but you can choose the music if you want.""Ok i gotta go im meeting sam bye."Sarah went to meet her had got a text off the hospital saying the funeral would be in 2 days and that she could choose some music she chose 'Missing you' by 1st was the only song she wanted on but they said they would play that as they were taking her to be went to tell Rachel it was in two days which was said that she would go with her and they would get half a day off funeral was at one thirty.

2 days later

Rachel,Sarah and Emily had all picked an outfit for this were leaving school at the teachers and pupils were really shocked when they heard he mum had bought her some flowers to put on the new grave."My grandma is suposed to be coming today i dont expect that she will really toke to me they hate me and Emily.

They arrived at the funral woked in and sat at the so her grandma and he grandma was looking towards of a sudden see started to woke over."Hello sarah your mum really did think the world of you,you know." "Yes thankyou but it was my dad that killed her i just no i hate him why did he do this." They funeral started and Sarah felt brave enough and gave a speech"I loved my mum and i think she was the best i know it was hard for her sometimes when my dad beat us up,but the world is not going to be the same i loved her so much thankyou."Sarah began to cry Rachel final song came on we all stood. Sarah started singing the song as the woked behind the coffin the lyrics were:

Things'll never be the same without you... What did I do to deserve this I didn't even get one last kiss, from you Oh baby God took your love from me He needed an angel so it seems I need to feel your hands all over me I need to feel you kissing me I need to feel you holding me I need to feel your touch Cause I miss your love so much And I can't keep on living this way I need you here with me Why could he take you away, from me It's hard for me to tell you I love you As I'm standing over your grave And I know I'll never hear your voice again Why did you leave me Why couldn't you just stay Because my world is nothin', without you Now I don't know what to do, with myself I would've given you anything Just to make you happy Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time I'd go to hell and back over and over again Just to prove to you how much I need you here There is nothing that I wouldn't do I'd cry for you I'd lie for you And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven I would die for you, yes I will I would rather give up my life Than to see tears in your eyes I can't stand to see you cry Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you As I'm standing over your grave And I know I'll never hear your voice again Why did you leave me Why couldn't you just stay babe Because my world is nothin', without you Now I don't know what to do, with myself I just don't know what to do with myself I cant stand looking at those pictures on my shelf Knowing it was just one week ago, i stood there and took that picture There's just one thing that I wanna know Why would God want to hurt me so bad, Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you Baby Im missing you Baby Im missing you I love you oh God damn it I love you Why did he take you away... from me Cause I love you so... I miss you so much baby I just can't go on baby


	6. Chapter 6

They got to the grave were they were burrying stood next to the grave they then came through with the coffin they said a prayer then the men said "1,2,3." Sarah started crying really tried to jump into the grave and she started screaming"I WANT MY MUM!" Rachel hurried to Sarah's side trying to stop her jumping in Rachel pulled her back and said"Sush dont worry just carm down." Rachel took her in her was in really bad was only 2:45 so Rachel said "do you want to go back to school to collect are stuff from my office."

"yeah miss."

They arrived back at school sam so them when she was going to last lesson and came over and gave her a hug."Sam she's really gone hasn't she.""yes im afraid so you are going to be ok dont worry."Sam hurried along to her next class and Rachel took Sarah up to her office.

They gavered their things together and then Mr Jenkins came in."How are you Sarah?"

"Im ok ." "Well you three off home then?" "yes i thought it would be best see you tommorow."Rachel waved as they were leaving the office."

They traveled home in when they got back Sarah just seemed to stare into cooked them some pizza to eat and put eastenders went and sat by asked if she was replied with a really felt like a piece of crap she didn't no what to do she didn't want to talk about went to bed at half past sat looking at her baby sister sleeping."Baby i love you i promise you are going to be beutiful darling." Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and then she got i text it said"Haha did you enjoy the funeral i did watching over you was so baby sisters next in line then you good night love dad x"

"NONO please don't say that no not my baby sister."Sarah grabed her bag and found some parcetimal and tuck the all packet in her sat crying looking at her baby sister."Don't worry he's not going to touch you i will let him get me im the only one he wants to hurt."Rachel heard crying and went in just has Sarah was about to swallow "No dont do that."She cried and ran over and stopped her from swallowing them."There's no other option Miss my dads sent another message as long as im alive he is going to take things away from me look at this text i got 'Haha did you enjoy the funeral i did watching over you was so baby sisters next in line then you good night love dad x'Sarah sat crying on her bed rachel had her arm around her."Dont worry im calling the police dont't worry now get your baby sister and come down stairs."They all went downstairs Emily still fast asleep.

"police please" The police was here in seconds and they looked at the now we are going to try and catch him don't worry a police man is going to stand guard tonight.

2 weeks later

Sarahs dad had been ,Sarah and Emily headed toward school in the was now their foster heard the good news that her dad was in jail for life and didn't regret the teachers were really nice to Sarah has Rachel told them about her nearly topping herself everyone was so glad that she was finally getting over had told the drama and music teacher matt wilding that Sarah was an amazing singer and they made he join the choir she really shocked loads of people and both sam and lauren were in the choir to so none of them were left out.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks had past and Sarah was feeling had finally got over her mum but she new that she would always love her mum no matter had been picked to be the star of a new musical at the were doing a musical it was about a girl who lead a normal life with her mum and dad and little she had always wanted to do acting on the stage so she plucked up the courage to tell her parents only when she told them they just started to laugh they said"You an actor you must me joking." She felt really bad and new that she would not be able to follow her dreams with her parents holding her back so she decided to far far away and live her dream the ways she wanted to.

Sarah was really enjoying had to stay an hour after school and had to go to practises at dinner as well but she thought it was worth was still living with Rachel and she knew that maybe living with the head teacher people will find her weird but she was actually happy for went home after an extra hour at asked her"How did reahersals go." she replied with "Fine thanks what are we having for tea?" "well i thought we could get a pizza or something like that."

"Ok mum ............. i mean rachel." Sarah ran up the stairs and went and picked emily up she sat on the edge of the bed"Emily i love you lots your the best sister you could dream of you its been a while since we toked like this but you should know i love you i have been to busy in this musical.I really miss mum you know half my heart feels like its been riped out i know dad's going get one of us next i promise it won't be you i can't stay with you in putting you in danger if he gets me he will stop and will not hurt you but before i do i just want to tell you what ever happens you will be safe." Rachel came up the stairs she heard all of what sarah had said and sarah started to cry Rachel entered the room and sat beside her on the bed."Why are you crying Sarah?" "Its everything im so sorry

im sorry i called you mum its just its so hard sometimes,Sometimes i wake up and wish that she was still alive just say it was a bad dream but it wont go." "Oh it doesn't matter i've been called it loads of times at school we will have forgotten about it soon enough now what pizza do you want?" " Could i have a peporini pizza please." "Ok you and emily come down stairs and we will eat pizza and watch a film ok?" "Ok and thankyou."

That night Sarah knew that she couldn't stay with Rachel anymore she was putting them both in danger so that night she packed her bags and when she heard Racel sleeping she kissed emily goodbye and said"It maybe the last time i see you so have this necklace it was are mum's i love you and always will no matter what and just because we won't be together anymore i love you and will never stop thinking about you." She then rote a letter saying;

_Dear Rachel,_

_You have been so nice to be but now its time for me to leave im putting to much danget on baby emily,Please give her this necklace when she's older and tell her about me please look after her maybe some day i will return but who knows thanks for all the support you've given me and that you are ok in the future thankyou love Sarah xx_

Rachel found the note pinned to the fridge she read the note very carefully went up to Sarah's and Emily's room and found that the was true all Sarahs things had gone and Emily was there smiling up at rang the police and said that she was doing it to protect her and her baby sister and the police set off looking for went to school and asked Sarah's friends if she had told them but they didn't no anything and everybody was Sarah was in machester just about to get on a train when lucky for Rachel kim cambell head of pastoral care had just got off the train from a nice holiday and rachel had text her so kim went up to Sarah and said "to school now." Sarah went with out any troble but she knew trouble was awaiting at school.


End file.
